Luxe, homophobie , le meurtre d'un paranoiaque
by baka-aishiteru-love
Summary: sasuke est contre l'homosexualité et le montre tres bien le probleme c'est qu'il se retrouve entre deux sentiments antagonistes l'amour et la haine le degout et l'envie entre trouble et folie il pousse un petit blondinet au suicide


_Salut pour vous faire patienter chers lecteurs ( comme si j'en avais ) je vous publie ce long one shoot qui m'est venue a l'esprit quand a 1h trente une fille depressive comme moi ne dors pas sa donne sa :_

_Da commence par un flash back sur ce boonne lecture _

**Luxe , Homophobie le meurtre d'un paranoiaque l**

**Disclaimer : eh ben eh ben d'abord je suis noire deuxiemement je ne dessine pas de manngas mes des modeles troisiemement je suis bien trop yaoiste pour supporter sakura lors non ces oersonnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont a Masashi Kishimoto**

**(flash back)**

_Naruto venait d'avouer son amour a Sasuke ce dernier le regardait comme a son habitude c'est-à-dire un masque d'impassibilité cillé sur le visage _

_-donc tu m'as retenue pour me dire des choses aussi salaces_

_-Je j Sasuke je t'aime vraiment et je peux comprendre que toi tu ne m'aimes pas mais…_

_-Sa suffit ! je ne veux pas en savoir plus tu me degoutes ! je comprennd pourquoi tout le monde te repousse alors que les autres essaient de se créer un beau monde sans pédés toi tu fais parti de ceux qui violent les petits anus sérrés_

_-Sasuke je .. ce n'est pas ce que tu crois _

_-Ah ouai dis moi si toi tu n'as jamais pensé a me prendre sauvagement a me baiser comme un lapin a sentir mon arriere trainn entre tes _

_-Je ne te demandais pas autant sasuke je voulais juste me liberer sa fait trois ans que je t'aime et toi tout se que tu trouves de mieux a faire c'est de m'insulter _

_-et que voulais tu ? toi un etre minable et pas du tout dans mon rang , pauvre tu vides les poubelles des riches comme nous autres pour te payer les etudes et tu te laisse baiser par des vieux pervers de chez Orochimaru night club pour payer ton appartement miteux sincerement je ne vois pas pourquoi je te donnerais de la valeur tu ne merites pas de bonheur et vas te suicider si sa te dis on aura moins de pédés dans le japon_

_-tu souhaites vraiment que je disparesse ?_

_-je t'en serai tres reconnaissant_

_-eh bien au revoir sasuke_

_Depuis le brun n'avait plus revue naruto et cela penndant deux ans _

_Son retour fut un choc pour l'Uchiwa naruto n'était plus un lyceen parmis tant d'autre il était devenue medecin gnecologue plus precisement la premiere qu'il s'était vue Sasuke lui avit lançé un regard noir mais le blond repondait toujours avec son plus beau sourire et Sasuke lassé par ses reactions lui dis Bonjour un jour au plus grand etonnement de celui-ci Naruto ne lui repondit pas se contentant d'un sourire . Le manège dura plusieurs semaines ce fut quand l'Uchiwa en eut assez qu'il le coinça dans un mur de l'hopital ou il travaillait pour avoir une exolication_

_-toi pourquoi tu ne parles pas merde ! On sentait bien qu'il essayait de dominer sa colère mais il fut encore plus énervé quand le blond lui sourit et se degagea_

_Depuis ce jour il ne se sont plus revue c'est alors que Sasue avec l'aide d'internet avait appris que Naruto s'était couper la langue et ne communiquait qu'avec des signes . quel choc ! sa explique le choix de son metier evidemment pour oublier sa il se saoula dans son manoir luxieux . il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le blond lui prenait vraiment la tete et sa ne s'annonçait pas bien pour son etat d'esprit il se sentait coupable de cette mutilation quand il y'a trois ans il lui avait demander de la fermer pour toujours il ne le pensait pas enfin si ! mis pas de cette façon la il lui fallu deux jours pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait il tombait amoureux d'un pédé ce qui faissait de lui un pédé aussi mais il s'enn foutait il allaa voir Naruto et lui expliqua quand Naruto l'embrassa il le rejeta et lui colla une bonne droite _

_-j'ai le droit de t'aimer mais toi non compris ? tu m'obeis un point c'est tout_

_Les larmes du blond se mirent a couler _

_Sasuke parti d'un rire tres mauvais il devenait parano ais il s'en foutait il avait violé blondinet sur place et c'est en le marquant avec une spatule chauffé qu'il s'endormit _

_Le lendemain il alla voir ses parents pour lui annoncer son changement de bord ses parents avaient faillit le jeter mais Sasuke en etant obsédé par le luxe alla voir son blond et lui dit que tout était fini même si ce n'était pas une relation normale Sasuke s'en moquait il avait son luxe et tout lui suffisait _

_Le lendemain on apprit que le blond s'était donné la mort Sasuke pleurait et riait en même temps ses parents lui avait enlever sonn bonheur mais pour lui le luxe était mere de tout et remplaait tout même l'amour_

_(fin flash back)_

**-un dernier mot pour votre ami monsieur Uchiwa**

**-Les pédés sont tous des ratés**

**Fin**

_**Ah non ne me tuer pas je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai ecris dans cette fic mais je voulais montrer ce que l'homophobie peut créer **_

_**Reviews ?**_


End file.
